Roses and Letters
by KingOfSilverMnM
Summary: Daniel Hedervary (Hungary) worked for Anneleise Edelstein (Austria). He was normal. Everything was normal. Until he recieved a letter addressing to him. As he searched for the anonymous author of the letter, he grows closer to his boss as well. Will Daniel find the writer without falling for Anneleise? Or will things go to an unexpected turn? (Nyo! AustriaXNyo! Hungary)
1. The letter

Daniel Hedervary/ Hungary's POV

The sound of Miss Austria's piano lingers through my ears. I always knew she was a good piano player but I never seem to acknowledge it, and I don't know when I will. She's good, I mean really good. She can beat a pro.

Well enough about her. I still have to prepare dinner.

"Nee, nee. Hungary, what are you doing there?" Italy asked me. I smiled at the...uh...boy?

"Cooking dinner. You know how Austria get's mad when he doesn't eat on time, so I have to prepare dinner, fast." I chuckled quitely remembering how impatient she looked the last time she ate late. I kinda feel grateful that she surpressed her anger for me, even thou she looked like she was going to explode. After I prepared dinner I asked Italy to call Austria, something that he(?) didn't want to do.

Without even waiting for Miss Austria's arrival, I went outside and relaxed under a tree in the garden. Now this is relaxation. I like working and all, especially if it's for Austria even thou she can be rude sometimes, I like relaxing better. That is why I like to call this tree my haven. I think about many things while I'm relaxing, and when I say many, I really do mean a lot.

Especially what Leichenstein and Belgium asked me recently. _"Hey, Hungary, when do you plan in falling in love? Or with who?"_ That was kinda akward for me since I always dreamed about love and other stuff even if it's not a boy thing, and no, I'm not gay. Well, I used to dream anyways. I shoved off the fact years ago.

I glanced at my watch and realized it was late. I went back to my room to see a rose and a letter at my bed. I was shocked actually. I don't know if this is a joke or someone put it here on purpose.

I opened the letter holding the rose in my other hand. I confirmed that it was for me because it read "My Dearest Daniel,". I was surprised that someone sent a letter addressing it to me, but what really shocked me is the content.

 _"My Dearest Daniel,_ _How long have I hidden my feelings? I can say that as long as I can remember._ _I love you, very much. More than you will ever think._ _Whenever your out of sight I feel like my world becomes black and white. Your the sunshine to my cloudy day. And I can never love anyone like I love you. Let the storm and lightning strike and destroy everything around me, but I'll never loose my love for you. May everything turn their back against us, but I'll still have my love for you. And that will never change._ _I love you more than Juliet loved Romeo. My love for you is eternal. I'll hope that one day you'll feel the same. I'm hoping..._ _Szeretlek"_

What the heck?!


	2. Chapter 2: Rest

Hungary's POV

I re-read the letters so many times now, and I still can't beleive it's for me. Why would anyone send me this letter anyway? This must be a joke. It's gotta be.

Because of that freaking letter, I haven't got any sleep and got tired at work. I keep dozing off and even thou Italy tries her best to wake me up, I don't budge.

Damn that letter. I wan't to know who wrote that letter. I wan't to know if this is actually real or just a prank.

"Hungary, did you actually sleep?" I smiled at Italy and I patted her head. I continued to sweep the living room floor, but I seem to notice that my vission is getting blurrier. And the last thing I remembered was Italy calling my name.

And everything went black.

I wake up to see Italy on the side of the bed, teary-eyed, and when I turnes to my side I saw Miss Austria talking to someone, which, I guess, is a doctor. Wait, why is a doctor? And where am I? I'm pretty sure this isn't my room. Just from the smell of the atmosphere, I can tell.

"Just make sure he rests and doesn't get too stressed." The doctor said.

"Of course." Miss Austria said. "I'll make sure he'll be very careful."

"That gives me ease. Mister Hungary, please be careful next time. And, do, take care of him, Miss Austria."

"Danke."

After that the doctor went out and shut the door behind him. I faced Italy once more, which was on the side of who-know's-who's bed.

"Hey, Italy, what happened? And where am I, exactly?" I whispered to her but Miss Austria seemed heard it, because she was the one who answered.

"You were reckless, that's what happened. And your un my room, by the way." Meh. Figures. Gotta admit, she has one hell of a hearing sense. Do all musicians have good ears? Maybe. Maybe not. I may never no, or will I?

"Sorry, Miss Austria. I guess I bothered you. I'm... going back to work now..." I was planning on standing up to continue my work but she suddenly stops me.

"Oh, no you're not. You just passed out. Stop being reckless, Daniel." I stared at her. I'm quite shocked, actually. Is she really worried about me? Or am I just setting my hopes high? And is it just my hearing? Or did she just call me by me real name?

"But I can't let Italy do all the work."

"But you can't work either. I'm not that much of a clean freak as Germany, so I think I can manage. Just for today, I guess." I stared at her, quite shocked, again. What the heck?

"Look, Miss Austria. I'm fine, really. I'll continue my chores, and I'll still be fine." I looked at Italy who was now sleeping beside me. I'm pretty curious of how fast can he fall asleep. "I already told you, I can't let Italy do all the work." And then I smiled at her.

She narrowed her eyebrows and pouted, something that I thought I'll never see in my whole life.

"Fine. Consider this as your early day off. Neither of you are gonna work today. Happy?" Eh? But..

"Then who will cook dinner?" She raised me a brow after hearing my question.

"Isn't it obvious? I will. Now get some rest. I don't want to find Italy screaming that you passed out again." And with that, she left. Miss Austria? Cooking? This is not a dream, right? I always thought that she couldn't cook.

I don't know what's going on whith her. She's usually not this nice. What happened?

Well, I guess I can get a sleep. At least I think so.


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner

Hungary's POV

Ugh.

I'm totally frustrated right now. I can't go to sleep anymore. And that is exactly why I'm going to the kitchen right now. I'm going to check on Miss Austria. I don't know if she actually knows how to cook, but I'm guessing yes? Or no? Argh! Why am I arguing to myself because of that?

"I thought I already told you to rest, Hungary?" Is what she said the moment she spotted me.

I smiled weakly at her. I know how mad she get's when her orders are not obeyed, but I can't help it. I just can't sleep right. And I'm blaming that on that freaking letter. I don't even know why I'm so affected by it.

"I know. I just..uhm..can't sleep?" She raised a brow at me and adverted her eyes on something else. To be precise, she was looking at what she prepared for dinner. It looks like she was waiting for it to be cooked.

"You might as well join me for dinner." After that she just ignored my presence.

Am I actually hearing right?

"What's wrong?" I snapped back to my senses after I hear her voice once more.

"It's nothing. It's just that...ah...well.. It's unusual." I scratched the back of my head.

"What's unusual?" She raised a brow at me, again. Thou I can feel her quitely laughing. I think she already knows what I mean.

"You know..."

She chuckled slightly and shook her head lightly. "Well, there's first for everything, right?"

I kept quite after that and sat on a chair near a small table near the stove.

After she was done cooking I offred to help set the table, she declined but I was persistent.

"So, Hungary." She started a the time she was finished putting what she cooked on the table and sat down. "What kept you awake all night?"

"Well-I...uhm...don't know?"

She eyed me suspiciously, clearly not satisfied with my answer. Who would be?

"Clearly, there was something, right?"

I kept my mouht shut and she kept silent as well. I guess she thinks that I don't want to talk about it, not like I don't. Just not to her. I don't know why. I guess I'm shy? Well it was petty reason anyway.

"Daniel..."

I looked at her when she suddenly called me. What's with her calling me by my name? She usually calls me "Hungary".

"Yes?"

She smiled slightly and shook her head lightly.

The night ended with a few small talks. And after dinner I feel a lot more closer to Miss Austria. She's not that bad, she's cool actually. She cooks better than me, which was a bit surprising since I've never seen her cook.

"Well, it's already late. I'm going to bed. Please get sone rest, Daniel. Goodnight" And she left.

I went straight to bed and, just like what she asked me to, slept.


End file.
